I, Me, Mine
by sandraque
Summary: Destiel fluff/drabble.


Cas could hear the sound of tap water rushing from the kitchen. He stood up from bed and opened the door a crack, watching Dean work in the kitchen. He was reaching for something in the highest cupboard, tiptoeing, the hem of his shirt pulling up to reveal a patch of smooth skin from his back, his cotton, gray pants hanging low on his waist. He walked quietly and hurriedly towards Dean, making sure he wouldn't notice his presence. Cas was right behind him now, but Dean was still busy moving his hand around inside the cupboard and still had not noticed that he wasn't alone in the kitchen now. Cas bent down, placing his hands on Dean's hips so that the fingertips barely brushed his skin, and gently kissed the exposed skin of Dean's back, carefully brushing his lips on the deep curve of his spine. Then Cas rested his forehead there, inhaled deeply and exhaled. Dean felt the warmth of Cas's breath down his back, but he continued to search in the cupboard, smiling to himself. He peeked over his shoulder, raising his eyebrows at Cas who now looked up at him. He turned his head back and did one last once-over inside.

"Cas, it's six in the morning." He said sternly, teasing.

When Dean had decided what he was searching for wasn't where he looked, he relaxed his feet flat on the floor again and closed the two doors of the cupboard shut. Cas stood up, and Dean turned towards his left so that he was looking directly at Cas. Cas looked slightly upset, his head cocked slightly to his right and his eyebrows creased. Then he looked at the ground for a few moments and then back up at Dean.

"I'm sorry, did I disturb you?" he asked sincerely. Dean's face was blank, but he looked straight into Cas's eyes and Cas couldn't bring himself to look away and held his gaze. Then Dean laughed, heartily. Cas paid attention to every detail. Dean's laughter, after all, was a rare and privileged occasion. The way his eyes crinkled and curved, the corners of his mouth pulling up, the shape of his lips, the white of his teeth. Cas couldn't tell much about how kinds of laughter were different from one another, but he could tell Dean was pleased. Not the sarcastic, dark laugh he had heard him do sometimes, but this once was sincere. He didn't understand why Dean was laughing but the fact that he was laughing at all warmed his insides. He still had a lot to learn about human beings, and being human didn't help him much at all. Cas managed a small smile and a quick shake of his head.

"Dean I—" he said, before Dean swiftly placed his right hand of the back of Cas's neck and twined his fingers around the hair, not moving from his position, and pulled Cas's face in for a kiss. As Dean's lips moved up and down his own, for a few moments he forgot the rest of his sentence, trying to reciprocate Dean's movements. Then it was over. Dean pulled away and stared at him incredulously. Cas raised his eyebrows dumbfoundedly.

"Dean, I'm sorry if I—" Dean kissed him again. Then he pulled away again.

"I'm sorry if I—" Dean kissed him. Again. Quicker. Then held Cas's chin in place as we waited for him to continue.

"Being human, it's—" Dean kissed him. _Again. _Fiercer. Then he was through, he took back a step and folded his arms across his chest, grinning widely, amused at the look of confusion and irritation in Cas's face and the redness that crept across it.

"You were saying?" Dean asked jokingly. Cas exhaled sharply. He rolled his eyes and before Dean finished his laugh, Cas closed the distance between them, looping an arm firmly around Dean's waist as he kissed him with a low groan, moving his lips in a gesture he had learned from Dean. Then he was completely still, but he never moved his lips away from Dean. He pulled away and opened his eyes slowly, staring at Dean, keeping his arm around his waist. Then he exhaled sharply, pulling his mouth into a straight line. He shook his head.

"Never mind. I forgot what I was going to say."

Dean laughed again.

"Good morning, Cas." He said. Cas shrugged. Dean shook his head as he walked away from Cas. Cas turned his head and followed Dean with his eyes as we walked back inside the room. Then Dean stopped dead in his heels and turned back to look at Cas. He rolled his eyes and grunted in irritation. He quickly stomped back and wrapped his fingers firmly around Cas's wrist.

"Cas, _seriously? _You're supposed to follow." He said curtly. Cas laughed, letting Dean pull him along.

"Dean, it's six in the morning."


End file.
